My Beautiful Rose
by sakura290
Summary: Sonic has someone new in his life and Amy is trying to get over it with not much luck... rated pg-13 for language chapter 10 is up! R
1. The Dream

Whoa my story got removed... wow disappointing oh well I'll try this again with not alot of mistakes can someone please explain this to me? please R&R

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonic The Hedgehog or related things

Sonic's POV:

* * *

Now my wrists will bleed the insanity slowly creeping all of what i am or ever will be is lost in the darkness. never knowing what my meager life could have been. i cry now for all despise my very existence. The very monster of my twisted mind is final released in a wave of unknown knowledge shocking their feeble minds. finaly they all will finally understand what has been raging in my mind. Finaly there is an end to the pain.  
  
The bleeding rose sits in termoul.Waiting for the end of time.Seeing fickle people running place to place never feeling the knoledge that comes with humility.Crying over loses they knew would happen. Dieing for causes that woun't help any man.And as the rose sits it hopes for a nonconforment world.  
  
Burn me alive let me see the light inside.Teach me how the world should be.Show me the world i should see.Desolite unforgiving this world eats it self to the core the people try to live their mindless lives.Never feeling the light inside, burn us all alive.  
  
I can't understand any more. Feelinng like a wave in the ocean of confusion.Crying I wonder why and who I am. Never realy grasping like an empty shell inside I wander. What is wrong with me. I just don't understand.

* * *

okay I'm trying this again please R&R


	2. Middle Night Horror

ok i'm back in action sorry for the long wait but i couldn't up load for a certain time and all...well i'm happy for all the reviews i've gotten on everytime thanks alot!!!! and please review this!!!!!!!! on with the story

Disclaimer:I don't own any Sonic or anything related oh yeah thoughts will look like this  
  
Middle Night Horror:

* * *

Sonic shot open his blood shot eyes as he sat up in his bed.He was covered in cold sweat and just woken up in a heap.Nearly half-shocked he looked around his room yep he was defiently awake and everything was just as he put it with his emerald green sheets to the matching and his compact computer in the corner of the messy desk right next to the t.v that was still turned on. Sonic wasn't exactly the most clean person you would know but he did try........whenever he felt like it.Sonic ran his uncloved hand through his damp cobalt hair  
  
What the hell....Sonic thought.He closed his eyes to get used to the night and let his eyes adjust to the darkness.Sonic opened his eyes again when they weren't stinging from being closed for so long,he glanced over at the clock "Damn" he muttered, it was 4:30 am he had been asleep for almost 10 hours straight but that dream.........  
  
That dream it had scared him  
  
It was weird...very weird.Sonic out his face in his hands to recollect his weird ass dream all he rememberd was it being pitch black and a voice,his voice,saying those words about insanity and a bleeding rose?? What the hell is wrong with me he thought bitterly. He glanced at the t.v just in time for it to say "Lifetime television for women" How the......?? I WASN'T WATCHING THAT!!!!!!!!! Sonic mentally screamed he searched frantically for the remote which turned up to be on the floor face down,which ment whil he was sleeping it fell on the floor resulting to turn to Lifetime That's why it says television for women Sonic thought sarcastically cause if men watch it they get nightmares.

* * *

Ok a little short note my story got removed because of grammar errors of the last chapter...... well it was an IM conversation so....anyways ya know the drill R&R(I had 23 reviews too!!!!)


	3. Too Late For This Girl

Okay next chapter and this pork chop is good....okay I was eating when I uploaded this and NO I'm not that weird but on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic or related things they belong to Sonic Team or whoever  
  
Too Late For This Rose:

* * *

It was another late night for Amy Rose, a young pink colored hedgehog, who was still on her computer at 4:30 in the morning. God I'm so tired she thought, Maybe some water will wake me up Amy got up from her desk in the dining room and went to the bathroom. Whoa cold! she thought as she stepped on the cold tile floor, she looked around her bathroom wasn't anything special kind of ordinary if you would ask Amy herself it was white........and just white, yup ordinary. Amy turned on the facet and filled her tan hands with cold water, splashed the water all over her face then took the towel on the towel rack and rubbed her face dry. Amy then looked up at her reflection "Wow.....I've changed so much since the ark incident 3 years ago" she whispered to no one in particular, and it was true her hair which was now about 5 inches below her shoulder just enough to cover her "chest" which has grown too, to match her more mature body her legs have well developed into real thighs like humans or Rouge's legs. Her emerald greens eyes still stuck out like a beautiful diamond, her bangs which were just three strands or now all hung over her face also her hair was stringy sometimes. Okay time to stop looking at yourself she thought, Amy headed back to her dining room still feeling tired since the water had no affect what so ever. Is this video really that important?? She asked herself. Yep Amy was illegally downloading a video, Yeah by Usher in fact, and since she had AOL it was taking over 4 hours to download and right now it was at 90%. Please go faster she begged the computer, Amy's eyes were starting to droop, if only I had something to do while I am waiti- then a light bulb went off in her head "Oh I know!!!" She exclaimed out loud. Amy quickly got off of her chair then hurried to her living room where it was the wall were pale tan and the carpet was a darker tan color and up against the wall in her room was an instrument, her favorite instrument and her only one. A piano. Yeah at first Amy didn't seem like she wasn't a piano person but after hitting one key of the instrument she was addicted to it, plus the piano was her mom's it was the only memory Amy had of her mom, so she kept it even though she thought she would never play it, oh how wrong she was. Amy slid herself across the seat it wasn't the fanciest piano but to Amy it was the most beautiful one ever, she brushed her bare fingers across the keys before starting up a soft tune, it produced such a smooth beautiful playing sound as Amy continued to hit the keys softly so she wouldn't wake up her neighbors in the other apartments. After about 5 minutes of playing Amy decided to call it quits for the night as she closed the lid then went to check up on her download just as she walked in it hit 100%. "Yes!!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper throwing her fist in the air. Okay I'll watch it tomorrow cause I need my sleep...it'll be my wake up video she thought mischievely The Amy ran as fast as she could into her room and jumped on her bed, covered her self with a blanket then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N's: alright how was Amy's side of the story???? Okay now this time I'm gonna say I'm not updating till I atleast have 5 reviews so come on people please R&R 


	4. The Beautiful Sunset

Wow this pork chop is good... anyways on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic or related things, except Sunset you have to ask to borrow her and I have to see the story before publishing(more info if you email me)  
  
_Thoughts look like this_  
  
The New Girl:

* * *

Sonic moved uncomfortably where he was sleeping.....Where am I?  
  
Sonic slowly opened his eyes; it appeared he was on the floor from last night since he was so desperate to get sleep.  
  
"Wonderful" he said sarcastically while he pushing himself off the floor.  
  
After a hard 5 minutes of aching muscles and straining Sonic was finally off the floor with drool stains on his mouth which he took the back of his ungloved hand and wiped off the dry saliva. "Yuck" Sonic the Hedgehog was finally a full grown 18 year old adult except for the longer spikes he hadn't really changed.  
  
"Ohh my bladder feels like it's gonna explode" he said while running to the bathroom, well in Sonic's case power walking.  
  
After Sonic was done with "business" he went to fix himself some breakfast. Sonic walked up to one of the pantry doors and started looking through them" Crud", "Snot" nothing was looking really god to the cobalt hedgehog right now then something caught his sparkling emerald eyes. Ramen Noodles. If you would know how to make ramen you know to put it on the stove for 3 minutes but Sonic wasn't too much of a waiting person....err hedgehog so he just put the bowl the water and the flavor packet with noodles and sticks it in the microwave for 5 minutes.  
  
Sonic drummed his fingers on the wooden table while waiting thinking of what to do today. Run, eat chilidogs, maybe visit Tails, or go to the arcade, bug Knuckles heh heh or just run. After a few minutes of debating, his "breakfast" was ready. "Yummy" he said while getting a good whiff of the smell and set the bowl down at his table, got a fork and dug in.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
_Ohh go off whatever the hell that is please???_  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
Amy brought down her fist on the night stand but the sound wouldn't stop  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!" she said flaky "I'm up already just shut the hell up!!!"  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
Amy grabbed one of the nearest pillows and put it over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise which didn't work at all.  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
Finally out of frustration, Amy shot open both of her eyes sat up in bed found the watch that was constantly going off and in one swift movement, grabbed it and threw it at the wall which it finally did stop.  
  
Amy flopped down back on her pale pink satin sheets; her room was girly but not too girly. The walls were a pale pink and and light silver and with the special affect both colors put together to make a marbleized affect with a matching peach carpet, and Amy did it all by herself because when she hired people to do it they thought that by pink she meant hot Barbie doll pink with a sparkling dark grey to make it all stand out and the carpet was lime green.....so Amy got really mad and did it all by herself and she was pretty damn proud of it.  
  
Then after a while of trying to go back to her precious sleep Amy gave up, she sat up, swung her feet on the side of the bed. It wasn't the worst morning wake-up there was one time when Amy got up and she thought it would be a great day because she would be meeting the gang which meant she was gonna see her blue blur hero Sonic, and next thing she knew was something scalding hot on her bare foot and she was lying on her back, which only meant that last night while trying to make an effort to style her hair so she would look good and out of frustration because her hair simply wouldn't curly the "right-way" she forgot about it and left it on and put it on the floor thinking it was off which also led to another thing she had gotten up and tripped on the still turned on the curler on her bare foot and fell on her back which caused her 2 things to get a burning foot and the air taken from her lungs......very hard day for her  
  
Amy decided to make breakfast and get her morning wake-up video that took 5 hours to download. Turning on the computer and making her way to the kitchen that certain blue hedgehog crept into her mind.  
  
Ever Since the Ark incident Amy has noticed a difference in Sonic which...for some reason she couldn't place her finger on it but it made a huge affect on her, she didn't know how or when but she just changed no more asking for dates or proclaiming her love that all seemed so silly now to the 18 year old girl, but that didn't mean she didn't like him anymore she still hugged Sonic when she saw him around in Station Square but it was friendly hug. She still awaits the day when Sonic will come to her with open arms  
  
Not now she thought confidently to herself but one day he will I know it  
  
Down in the beautiful city Station Square, Sonic was enjoying the lovely day on his way to the arcade to rent a few games. It was truly one of the best days in SS a warm day with a nice cool breeze once in a while.  
  
"Ahhh such a nice day" he said out loud to no one  
  
When he finally got to the store there was barely anyone there except for a few kids, a woman and the desk clerk. Sonic was already making his way around the store he knew this place by heart and he saw the game he had been wanting to rent so badly it was for X-box and it was only one of Sonic's favorite game only one word had to be spoken Halo And it was the last one to rent t, see he would of bought it earlier but when he tried to they were all out and same with the renting thing but now it was there all alone waiting for him and he was coming for it.  
  
"Yes" he muttered excitedly and he reached his hand out to grab it when noticed another hand on the left side going for the same thing and at once the both arms were put down. Sonic looked to who was trying to get the game he wanted very badly. It was in fact a very young and rather attractive hedgehog who reminded Sonic of a sunflower. She had soft gold blonde yellow hair brown eyes she was wearing a white short sleeved tee with a black skirt that had a chain on it.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you grabbing it" she said in a soft voice  
  
Sonic who was still amazed by her quickly snapped out of it "its okay you can take it I don't want it that badly" he lied  
  
"No it's okay my disk broke the other day, you like Halo too??" she asked striking up a conversation  
  
"Yes it's the best game ever"  
  
"Yes I agree but I was having some trouble on mine, that's why I wanted to rent to see if my cousin could help"  
  
"Well....." said Sonic hoping he wouldn't get rejected "maybe I could help"  
  
"Really?!" she asked back her ears perking up "that would be wonderful, but I don't want to get in your way"  
  
"Don't worry about it but first you wanna get some lunch so we can get to know each other?" Sonic asked hoping to get lucky again "by the way I'm Sonic"  
  
"Good to meet you Sonic and my name is Sunset"

* * *

A/N: whoa...long chapter 3 pages oh well not that long heh heh anyways R&R please and thank you 


	5. The Time Has Come To Ask

Ran out of things to say...on with the story

{_thoughts will look like this_}  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or related things  
  
Time to Ask Her........:

* * *

In the beautiful city of station square Sonic The Hedgehog was enjoying a nice walk in the evening with his new friend, Sunset.  
  
"Wow I've had a lot of fun today Sunset"  
  
"Yeah me too ya know Sonic" Sunset said in a half nervous voice "We should do this a lot more often"  
  
"Yeah I know maybe we could...."Sonic was cut off by his thoughts about one special girl in his life, Amy Rose. {_She wouldn't like that at all_} thought Sonic, Then he glanced at Sunset who was enjoying the scenery  
  
{_Well...what harm could it do...what the heck I'll try it_}  
  
All of a sudden a wave of nervousness came over his body doing his best to ignore it Sonic decided to ask the question  
  
"Ummm Sunset???"  
  
Sunset, who was distracted this whole time by the beautiful scene of the beach, turned and looked at Sonic. "Umm Yes Sonic??"  
  
"Sunset" butterflies started rapidly flying in Sonic's stomach again "I had a lot of fun today talking with you, and ya know I really would like to do this with again so...maybe if your open we can go out sometime to lunch or dinner or wherever" Sonic asked scratching his head Sunset just giggled "Sonic are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Umm yeah" Sonic said with a nervous  
  
Sunset gave off a warm smile that made Sonic think of a well...a sunset  
  
"I'd Love to Sonic"  
  
"Great!!" exclaimed Sonic "so uhhh do you want my number..." "Here's my number" she said given his a tiny piece of paper "Call me tonight and we'll talk" Sonic couldn't help but laugh a little "What?" asked Sunset "Well it's just that I never thought I would hook up with a girl over a game" They both laughed a little after that  
  
"Okay" said Sonic "Well I guess I'll be on my way then and I'll talk to you later tonight" "Okay well I'll talk to you later Sonic bye"  
  
"Bye" he said and Sunset walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek turned around and walked off. Sonic couldn't help but grin like a fool but a thought came to mind and wiped that grin off of his face, he knew he would have to tell her......she would find out anyways. He would have to tell the girl that has had a crush on him since they met at 5 years old.  
  
Amy Rose  
  
{_She's gone be really hurt_} he thought but he had no choice him and Sunset really hit it off. There was no easier way to do it he would just have to drop the bomb on her. See if this would have been around when Sonic and Amy first met it wouldn't be bother Sonic this much but after 12 years of friendship and that little crush Amy has had on him, Sonic couldn't well not be bothered. It was the fact that Amy was there first before Sunset, yet he asked out Sunset he didn't even know why though.  
  
{_Oh well enough of thinking of girls today time to head home and chill out_} he said noticing it was dark already, and with that he took off to his home sweet home.

* * *

A cool breeze came over Amy's body; it was such a perfect night, warm with a nice cool breeze once in a while.  
  
Perched on her balcony Amy was enjoying the beautiful sky in her Spongebob Squarepants pj's. Another cool warm breeze washed over her blowing her hair softly, it was so nice and peaceful with the city lights below and light music in the background. Amy brushed her hand through her thick pink hair  
  
{_Nothing can interrupt this moment_}  
  
RING  
  
Amy jumped up and fell sideways over her chair the sudden noise scared her half to death  
  
{_Just when I was comfy_} she thought, Amy rushed to the phone and picked it up in the nick of time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amy it's Tails" came the young kitsune's voice, who by the way is now a young 11 year old boy and has not changed one bit.  
  
"Oh hey Tails what's up?"  
  
"Nuttin just calling to ask if you want to meet the gang at my house tomorrow...please??"  
  
"Who is the gang?" Amy asked hoping her blue hero was gonna be there  
  
"Umm...lemme think Knuckles, Rouge Cream (and Cheese), me and Sonic" Tails finished Amy felt a jolt of excitement go through her  
  
"Really what for?" she asked being calm "Just to hang out" "Really? That's all?" "Yup so are you coming?"  
  
Amy pondered for a minute Sonic was gonna be there and that's all she needed  
  
"Count me in Tails!!!"  
  
"Alright see you then bye"  
  
"Bye" and she hung up; thinking about how good tomorrow will be when she sees her long time crush and best friend Sonic  
  
"Tomorrow's gonna be great!!!" she exclaimed then went on to her bed to take a long deserved rest.  
  
Because tomorrow is gonna be hell

* * *

A/N: and that's it for this chapter I try to make these longer but I get so tired of typing that I can't continue but that means more chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! So thanks for reading and as you know please R&R!!!!!


	6. Can She Except?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters or things  
  
On with the story  
  
Chapter: Will she except?

* * *

"Up in the club with my homies trying to get a little VI/ but keep it down on the low key" Amy sang out while jumping across the kitchen looking a fool who seriously needs help.  
  
It was so fun to be careless sometimes not giving a damn about what everyone thinks I mean why do you worry about what people think about you when they wondering the same thing???  
  
When all this stress gets to Amy she does the one thing to calm her down........dance. Good or bad she just dances and she will usually entertain you.  
  
"La la la laaaaa" she sang out today she was gonna she her blue hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, the guy she has had a long crush on. It was weird actually 12 years and she still had a acrush on the same boy, well actually the first few years were her years of being a fan then it developed into a crush, but still that was a long crush.  
  
And she tried to forget him really she did but everytime she did he mind would lead her back to Sonic, so in the end she gave up on herself and gave into the crush.  
  
"Whew...that was my exercise for the day" Amy said who was leaning on the kitchen counter. Now she needed to get ready to go to Tails.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"I just want to see how things go...."  
  
"So you asked another girl out?! When you know there's a perfectly good one right in front of your eyes!!!!"  
  
"Come on Rouge calm down..." Sonic said as he pushed as far as he could manage against the couch in fear of Rouge's anger  
  
"That isn't fair to Amy you know that Sonic" Rouge snapped. Rouge and Amy were best of friends...no literally they have been through hell together and Rouge was protecting Amy, For Amy's and Sonic's sake.  
  
"I know I thought about it too" Sonic replied  
  
"But Amy was there first" cut in a deep voice which belonged to Knuckles "Yeah Knuckles is right plus how is Amy gonna take it?!?" Tails asked  
  
"Look I don't know, hopefully she won't take it bad" Sonic plainly said  
  
"And what if she does?!" Rouge asked in a challenging way  
  
"then I'll explain it to Amy in the nicest way possible" Sonic shot back  
  
"Fine Sonic but if Amy starts getting depressed then I'm pointing fingers at you" Tails said  
  
Rouge and Knuckles nodded there heads in agreement. They were all in Tail's living room, in his workshop and Sonic had dropped the news about him and Sunset's date and Rouge had taken a stand and stood up for Amy.  
  
"Look will all you get off my back?!" Sonic asked angrily while standing up "Is it really wrong to date others girls before deciding on Amy or the 'one'"  
  
Everyone looked at eachother for a minute before Rouge answered  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sonic let out a sigh of frustration this was difficult, was he suppose to be Mr. Perfect 24/7??  
  
"Look I can't help it if Amy like me and all, but I really want to have a good girlfriend, and it isn't that I don't think Amy won't be a good girlfriend, hell I know she would be, but after past incidents I don't want to hurt her" Sonic reasoned, and by past incidents he meant him and Sally's big breakup...  
  
"I guess understand Sonic" Rouge said while her ears flopped down finally giving up "But you're still gonna hurt her"  
  
"yeah I know I will hurt Amy but-" Sonic was cut off by a sweet voice  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Amy asked slyly while poking her head through the door  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" asked Tails in a joking way  
  
"That's a lovely welcome Tails and hello to you too" Amy said sarcastically  
  
"Yeah but Tails is right we could have been talking about you behind back" Knuckles said joking too  
  
Amy who had come in and walked into the living room looked Knuckles straight in the eyes and said  
  
"Buttmunch"  
  
Rouge let out a snort "You are suppose to say ass munch Amy" she said.  
  
"Well I wanna say buttmunch, oh yeah about the whole knocking thing I like knocked 5 times and no one answered so don't tell me I didn't knock"  
  
"Well let me say it now Amy" Rouge said while letting out a sigh "Sonic has some bad news for you"  
  
"Rouge..." Sonic threatened  
  
"What?! What bad news did something happen?" Amy asked frantically  
  
"Calm down Amy it's not that bad" Sonic reasoned  
  
"For you that is" Rouge muttered  
  
"I thought you gave up on this" Sonic asked skeptically while pointing a finger at her  
  
"Gave up on what?" asked a confused Amy who had her head tilted like a dog  
  
"Umm Amy I don't know how to say this but..." Sonic said  
  
"But??" asked Amy  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms she knew Sonic was gonna drone this out.  
  
"But I saw this girl the yesterday...and...."  
  
"And??"  
  
"Well she seemed really nice and all so we ate lunch...and then..." Sonic continued scratching the back of his head  
  
"Then??" asked Amy who was in full curiosity now  
  
"Well then we were walking on the beach.....and..."  
  
"And he asked another girl out!!!" Rouge stated in a firm voice  
  
"Thanks Captain Obvious!!" Sonic said looking at Rouge angrily  
  
"Well you were starting to bore me there hedgehog" Rouge said skeptically  
  
Amy was stunned clearly, hurt yes but she wasn't gonna make Sonic feel bad for her, all she wanted was for Sonic to be happy right, well she'll have to lie.  
  
"It's no big deal Sonic, I'm fine with it" Amy lied while turning around to face Sonic again  
  
Rouge was ushering everyone into the kitchen so Sonic and Amy could have a private moment.  
  
"Are you sure Amy?"  
  
"Yeah I'm totally fine with it"  
  
Liar  
  
"Really though"  
  
Last chance say something  
  
"Really Sonic"  
  
LIAR!!!!  
  
"Alright if you say so" Sonic said while ruffling Amy's hair in all truth he expected a totally different reaction, but this one was better way better.  
  
Amy smiled, a fake smile that Sonic didn't see "I'm happy for him, really I am" Amy forced her mind to say.  
  
Sonic made his way to the kitchen were all the others were, with Amy following  
  
"Oh yeah Amy, just between you and me" Sonic said while holding his step to be next to Amy  
  
"What" she asked while watching him  
  
Sonic putt on arm around Amy's shoulder and whispered close into her ear  
  
"You will always be my number one girl...no matter what" While Sonic gave his usual flirtatious smirk  
  
Amy's chest filled up with either pride or excitement from the special comment  
  
"Thanks Sonic that mean a lot coming from you" Amy said  
  
Sonic just simply smirked and walked into the kitchen with Amy close behind.

* * *

Wow...long chapter for me and my fingers don't even hurt!!! Wahoo anyways as the usual please R&R people and I don't care if you already reviewed once or twice just please let me know how I am doing!!! Good night everyone (it was 12:58 p.m. when I got done with this) 


	7. Memories of Sonic

Woohoo Johnnysssssss back!!! Lol no I lie anyways I am tired right now so expect random goofiness and guess what I have a homepage now or more likely it's called an online journal but hey if you wanna see it and see a pic of me (not like that you dirty people) and don't go if your not a fan of cussing heh heh .....so anyways I decided to update my story and damnit I haven't reached the number 20 in interviews but ohh well what you see is what you get right? Okay well this chapter might be a little angsty.....dude I have been in an angsty mood lately and for everyone who is fan of my work please read everytime!!!!!! And if I get a certain number of reviews (doesn't matter what or who) I might update 2 chapter instead of one!!!! Muwhahhahaha anyways im gonna stop rambling and on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or related stuff except Sunset  
  
Memories of Sonic:  
  
'Damnit' Amy thought bitterly  
  
Amy had just walked out of Tail's house and was on the way to the train station.  
  
'It isn't fair' she thought  
  
After receiving the news about Sonic's date Amy had pretended to be happy for him after all they were friends right? And if Sonic was happy then Amy was happy....  
  
NOT  
  
Amy let out a sigh, it was just ONE date she kept reminding herself.....but what if that one date soon turned into 2 then 3 then 4 and so on.......  
  
"Crap" she muttered before hearing the sound of beating wings  
  
"Hey Amy!!!" an all too familiar voice called out  
  
Amy turned around to see her best friend, Rouge the Bat, flying down from the cliff at Tail's house. Amy gave a small wave and stopped to let Rouge catch up to her.  
  
"Do me a favor please?" Rouge yelled from the distance  
  
"What?" Amy yelled back  
  
"Call me when you get home please I wanna talk to you"  
  
"Why can't we talk now?" Amy asked still yelling  
  
"Because I'm in a hurry to get home and do something on the internet" Rouge said a little softer since she was getting closer.  
  
"Okay....." Amy replied while Rouge flew right over  
  
"Bye!!!!"  
  
"Buh Bye...."  
  
'Okay.....' Amy thought  
  
Now that Rouge was gone Amy decided to get back to her own problems. Amy started biting her fingernail while it was still covered by the glove, a bad habit of hers, she didn't like this situation at all....  
  
'What if Sunset cheats on him' 'What if it doesn't work out?' 'What if Sonic gets his heart broken all over again?'  
  
Thoughts like that ran through her mind and not meeting Sunset for herself didn't make it any easier......  
  
It brought back memories of the big break up between Sonic and Sally.  
  
"Wow...that was a long time ago" she said quietly to herself  
  
When Sonic and Sally broke up no one didn't even know what cause it only Sonic and Sally, and Bunnie Rabbot were suppose to...until Sonic opened up and told Amy, she was his only support because Amy was the only one who knew about the whole story and was sworn to secrecy.  
  
She remembered it just like yesterday it happened 4 years ago...........  
  
Flashback  
  
Everyone turned their head to the direction of the yelling........which was Castle Acorn.  
  
"What's wrong" asked a worried Tails  
  
"It sounds like Sally and Sonic" commented Rotor  
  
Worry spreaded out through everyone the instance that was said.  
  
Next moment a familiar blue blur heading towards the ring pool.  
  
Amy (who had her short hair and everything) watched it go she was the only one who saw it too, next moment Bunnie Rabbot's cell was ringing  
  
"Hello?" she answered in her southern accent  
  
A look of worry was plastered on her face now, "Sally I can't understand you please calm down...look I'll be over in a min suga hold on" and with that Bunnie hung up.  
  
Everyone started firing questions at her the minute that happened.  
  
"Look ya'll calm down Sally is just having a break down and I don't know what about, I'm goin over there and don't follow!!" she threatened  
  
While all this was happening, Amy was making her to the ring pool and after awhile she made it there to see all blue figure sitting on the edge of the dock.  
  
The Ring Pool was such a wonderful site in the evening time when the sun is setting, but it was no time for scenery admiration, something was wrong and Amy was going to find out.  
  
She made her way to the edge of the dock and sat down beside Sonic and glanced at him, it looked like he was pouting with his arms crossed and he was refusing to have eye contact. After a few minutes of silence Amy decided to say something.  
  
"Wanna talk?"  
  
It was a few more seconds before Sonic decided to answer  
  
"About what?"  
  
Amy stared at him, he already knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Me and Sal had a fight....."  
  
It wasn't the first time though; it had become a common thing for Sonic and Sally to fight now.  
  
"Why is it different this time?" she asked in full curiosity  
  
Sonic took a deep breath before answering "Because this time it's over"  
  
Amy was shocked purely  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"She dumped me okay Amy?!" Sonic was annoyed but not at Amy it was the fact that Sally was his first love and it was officially over "sorry" he added Amy didn't do anything.  
  
"What happened" she asked quietly  
  
"Sally said that it wouldn't work out because I was always playing hero and she was princess who needed someone by her side....."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Sonic was hurt, he couldn't even describe the pain, it must have showed on his face because next thing he knew he felt warm slender arms wrap around him and something heavy lay on his back.  
  
Amy was kneeling behind him and holding him for support; hopefully no one would see this and get the wrong idea  
  
"It'll be okay" Amy said she didn't know if she was lying to herself or Sonic or just not lying.  
  
Sonic usually tensed up at this but at the moment he really enjoyed the comfort.  
  
"Thanks Amy" he said while turning around and hugging her back.  
  
After that Amy was a new person around Sonic.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
By the time Amy had thought this flashback over she was already at home and on her big comfy bed It was the only thing that was comforting her right now... But it still wasn't enough  
  
She wanted Sonic And now she DEFINETLY couldn't have him  
  
Damn  
  
The only thing that was keeping her from screaming at the top of her lungs in full frustration was something so special that had been spoken  
  
You will always be my number one girl Amy...no matter what  
  
It was so special because it had been from Sonic the one guy she has ever wanted and he had said that to her...  
  
It was the only thing holding her back, she has to play the cool, casually, girl next door for this scenario, but it was so...hard  
  
Depression was already kicking in, a thought about playing the piano popped into her head.  
  
'I'm too depressed to play that now' Amy said while walking to her bedroom  
  
'A nice nap will do me good....hopefully' and with that she hut the door and clasped on the bed in pure exhaustion.  
  
It finally the day where Sonic would go on a date with Sunset the beautiful girl he met in a game store.....  
  
Sonic rang the doorbell and out came Sunset dressed in a short brown dress.  
  
"Wow you look great"  
  
Sunset giggled, atleast she dressed up Sonic was just as he always is.  
  
"So do you"  
  
Sonic held out his arm and asked "Ready to go?"  
  
Sunset took his arm and replied  
  
"Yes"  
  
Wow I already gotten a review and I didn't even finish uploading yet...that makes me feel so giddy inside!!!! Anyways I want this story title to be you will alaways be my number one girl but I don't know if I am allowed, I'm too scared to try, am I allowed? Anyways you know what to do R&R please and thank you, and this story ISN'T finished 


	8. To Laugh Again

Okay I'm back and ready for typing!!!! Ha ha......anyways I think I had 2 FLAME reviews that sent me the message that they think this story is over with...umm no it's far from over and I would like to make that clear!!!!  
Oh yeah my other story my date with Sonic the hedgehog if your waiting on that story please look at my excuse for the reason I haven't been writing for so long: I've been too lazy anyways on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or related things, except Sunset  
  
To Laugh Again:

* * *

Rouge doubled over from laughing so hard, her eyes were glassy and her face was red, the reason for such joy?  
  
Amy Rose was about to lose all her dignity.  
  
Yes she was, as Rouge watched Amy slip on the outfit they had just bought with only a smile that read: I can't believe I'm doing this yet it's not that hard to believe.  
  
"You are seriously gonna do it Amy?"  
  
"I already told you yes" Amy replied while trying from breaking down laughing her self  
  
The outfit she was slipping on was a one piece body suit that was the same color fur as Amy's, it was kind of like a gymnastics outfit but no decorations no nothing.  
  
Just a simple pink nude body suit.  
  
And It spoke its name, when Amy got the suit finally on she looked...well nude...just without the body parts.  
  
It's been about 2 weeks since Sonic's date with Sunset, that first one had turn to 2 then 3 and then they made it official: they were a couple.  
  
So Amy decided better than breaking down about it she would just make someone else angry.   
Her neighbor across the street that almost got her dog put to sleep because of "too much barking" well dumb ass keep your cat out of the window and maybe that will help?!  
  
So Rouge and Amy made a plan: they went to the mall bought the nude outfit and Rouge was to play a song and Amy would dance stupidly in front of the window while looking nude...stupid but funny.  
  
"Alright what song are we going to play?" Amy asked while looking in the mirror at her "naked" self  
"Umm...." Rouge said while trying to think of a song   
"How about the thong song?" Amy snickered  
  
"Amy you are dancing not stripping" Rouge put simply  
  
"Yes...yes I know"  
  
After about a minute of hard thinking Rouge looked through Amy's cds and suggested the perfect song: Light Your Ass on Fire by Busta Rhymes ft. Pharrel Williams.  
  
"Alright ready?" said Rouge who had her finger on the play button  
  
"Yup"  
  
Rouge pressed the button, and ended choking from laughter.  
  
Amy walked to the window, mouthing the words and do some immature hand signal while her neighbor across the street(it's two separate apartment next door) had his mouth hanging open.  
  
After it was all over and Amy was dressed, both her and Rouge were sitting on the couch still randomly laughing from the event. After while Rouge decided to ask something that's been on her mind.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"I need to ask you something"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Are you okay?" Rouge asked while turning her head to look at Amy   
"About what?" Amy replied while turning her head to look at Rouge too  
  
"You know what" Rouge was talking about Sonic and Sunset being a couple of course  
  
"umm...no I don't" Amy lied  
  
She knew what Rouge was talking about. How could she not be hurt when Sonic told her the exciting news about him and Sunset being a couple, but she ended up playing it off until she got home that is, she ended up crying her self to sleep with the only one thought running through her head: 'Stupidstupidstupid!!!!!' but she eventually got over it, it wasn't THAT hard.  
  
Rouge cut through her thoughts "Oh yes you do"  
  
"I don't really know Rouge" Amy said speaking the truth, one part of her was jealous and hurt while the other part was confused, she continued "I mean one day I feel like crying and breaking down about it then the next day I want to go out there and find a guy..."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid like fight Sunset or something--"  
  
"I know I know"  
  
"Just saying, I mean I never no what to expect from _you_" Rouge giving a little more than needed emotion for you.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Amy bewildered sitting up  
  
"Nothing, just nothing"  
  
and they left it at for a few minutes until Rouge commented  
  
"You smell pretty"  
  
"You sound gay"

* * *

As Sonic sat on his balcony after watching Amy do some kind of dance in her window, he couldn't help but wonder if Amy was speaking the truth. After 12 years of friendship Sonic thought he would have figured Amy out by now.  
  
'I'll never figure out girls...'  
  
Letting out a sigh he gazed at the oncoming stars in sky with the blackish blue pink sky. How pretty it was, Sonic was zoned out in thought about Amy.  
  
'Friendship? 12 years of friendship and nothing more?' Sonic thought in silence  
  
Maybe he was being a little unfair to Amy, but what could he do now?  
  
Except keep bothering himself about it.  
  
Why did God test him like this, putting him in a love triangle again? And don't even mention his love square he had, here's his list of love shapes:  
First it was: Sonic, Amy, and Sally  
Then it was: Sonic, Sally, Mina and Amy  
Then back to: Sonic, Amy, and Sally  
  
Why him?!  
  
"Ugg" he said in frustration  
  
As Sonic sat there, on his balcony, one thing came to his mind.  
  
'This whole love thing is gonna be hell'

* * *

After awhile Rouge left and Amy was back at her thinking place: her bed.  
  
'Maybe it was never meant to be...or everything is just going wrong'  
  
Amy laid under her covers, her thoughts of Sonic and Sunset in her head, she blinked causing a few pearly tears to come out her emerald eyes and she began to feel a painful lumpy feeling in her throat.  
  
Amy swallowed hard and sniffed and let out a whimper, but it didn't help and her heart was thumping quite loudly.  
Gripping her bed covers and closing her eyes, and taking a few deep breaths to calm her self down. Amy knew she was making it a bigger deal than it really was...but...it just _hurt so damn much...  
_'Maybe...just...maybe I'm in love with him' Amy thought  
She slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the ceiling.  
'Impossible' she thought 'I can love him but I can't be _IN_ love with him'  
  
So why did it hurt so much?  
  
The fear of that simple thing becoming more or Amy being forgotten...no it was something more but not love...  
  
Amy had always dreamed of Sonic, her knight in shining armor, running to her with opened arms, but like it was- it was JUST a DREAM  
  
"I need to get over with this and get on with my life" Amy thought positively   
  
'But it can't hurt to dream though...right?' she continued 'No one day I will be in his arms'  
  
Amy laid down and closed her eyes and started to drift in sleep with only one positive thought in her mind.  
  
'But until then a dream will do just fine'

* * *

A/N: and another chapter is done I had to listen to some sad music for the last part but I hope you like and please R&R 


	9. Anixiety is a murder

Well, I'm back after 438212 light years…yeah I know I exaggerate but I sometimes can't help it….hee hee. Okay I'm gonna do this review thing real quick.

SallyTheRabbit : thanks a lot and I will do so! And also thanks for reviewing all my stories (not sure if I reviewed yours but they were great)

Shadow Stalkr : yeah, I knew I should have made my chapters longer but I usually type late at night so I sometimes get to sleepy, and I'm afraid I might go off of the plot line for the chapter….

ShadowandAmy'sfangirlforlife : thanks a lot, and I'm not that lazy! It just takes me sometime to get into the story again sorry it takes awhile though! And I think I reviewed your story but if not I'll do as soon as I update

Shadow XX : awww! Thank you, well I will read your story(if I didn't already) and review!

Shadow Stalkr: yeah I know I'm bit bad at making short chapters, yeah I have a spellchecker and it's brand new, but I kind of just skim over the story

Krptic the Fox: gives a tissue heres more!

Dragonmaster-Sain: thanks and I love you stories too (apparently a lot of people do look at his reviews! And sorry if you a girl….) yes I got flames….. Sucks but oh well

Spirit Horse: don't worry I go along the same lines, and I like horses…..a lot

PUNKSNOTDEAD: thanks, yeah I thought about that, and stuff along those lines but I'm still not sure

Casey Decker: yeah know this story isn't over, it just got removed and just uploaded all the chapters at once so until you make sure you know what i am doing for sureI suggest you back off

Pinkuu: glad you're watching this, yeah I was like uh oh when I saw it wasn't under horror, yeah and I tried to go to your website and it said it wasn't found, and that's okay I really don't mind

Alex the Hedgehog: yeah I'm a fast girl (except at writing stories); well this is the next chapter and right back at ya!

Tailsy101: well you'll just have to find out, yeah I might make Amy battle Sunset…that sounds cool, thanks for reviewing this and my other stories too!!!

Whew now my fingers are warmed up and thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories (I'll put it all in my bio soon)

Oh yeah which reminds me, for those who have watched the original Japanese version of sonic x, one question, do they curse in the episodes, my friend said he heard they cursed and well, I was just wondering since I only watch the English dub(I live in America)

But oh well I'm going to stop rambling and let you read

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything related

Beautiful sun rays pierced through the silver and pink curtains of Amy Rose's bedroom, where she laid sleeping rather peacefully. It was already 12 in the afternoon, and Amy tossed over to her stomach. Just as she was comfy in her sleep her new alarm hit 12:05 p.m. and started going off. Amy groggily threw the covers over her head, before her dog, Gizmo, jumped up on the bed and started rubbing his head where she was trying to go back to her sleep. Gizmo, a white Pekingese, was getting his job at getting Amy up was successful. With a groan and a big yawn, Amy threw back the covers and sat up.

Amy looked dully down at what woke her up besides her alarm. "Gizmo…_yawn_ why did you have to wake me u-" Amy, whose ears were drooping suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah today is the day" she said while petting her dog who was now trying to go back to sleep.

Amy looked at her alarm, which was still going off, leaned over and shut it off. After 5 minutes of slowly crawling out of bed, she hopped up and walked hurriedly to her bathroom, and shut the door. Then ran back out. "Forgot my clothes" she muttered. After getting her clothes for the day, she turn her shower ON and started un-dressing herself out of her clothes. She had a reason to be excited, today was the day. The day she would meet Sunset.

Amy put one foot in the tub, and winced. "_Ouch!_ Hot!"

With one eye closed and her teeth bared she hopped into the tub. Amy hissed through the stinging pain for a few seconds or so. Amy took her long hair and put it up in a bun, laid down on the slant on the tub. "Ahh"

After a few minutes of relaxing, Amy started scrubbing herself clean. About 15 minutes she was hopping out of the shower. With a towel wrapped under shoulders she started walking to her sink. "Wow! I didn't even slip- AHHH!" Next thing she knew she was on her back looking at her ceiling. "…Damn it"

After getting around the bathroom without slipping, Amy came out in her normal outfit. Red Dress that fit her figure and the boots to match. Amy went to her bedroom and brushed her longer hair, ran out her room then before she went too far she turned around grabbed her cell, stuffed it in her little nap sack. With one last pet and good-bye to her pets, Amy closed the door to her apartment.

(A/N: just to give you guys an idea of what Amy's hair looks like try to imagine her hair style like Kagome's from Inuyasha, don't know what that it? Look it up you now have the name, back to the story)

Tails looked down slightly nervous. He was nervous about meeting Sunset, not because she was a girl but because of the fact that he was always nervous at meeting new people, but somehow he always pulled it off. Tails looked up at the two treasure hunters fighting over the TV. remote.

"I'm not watching the damn jewelry channel!" yelled a furious Knuckles

"You don't have to watch it, but I want to!" Rouge yelled back

"But I don't" Knuckles stood up at this point

"And I could care less!" Rouge yelled also standing up

Knuckles opened his mouth to fight back.

"STOP!"

Both Rouge and Knuckles took off the angry faces to look at Tails questionably. All Tails did was roll his eyes. 'It's so obvious they like each other, all they do is fight though' Tails looked over at now quiet pair who settled on the Disney channel.

Amy's stomach twisted, turned and fluttered with the butterflies. She had never been so nervous. Amy started taking deep breaths, with no affect.

She hopped down the wooden stairs at the train station (tripped on the last one but luckily didn't fall)

Amy started her 5 minute walk to Tail's workshop, wondering if Sonic and Sunset was there yet. All she could do was sigh.

Amy put her index finger on her bottom lip in deep thought. 'At least I'm 18 I only have to deal with this for another, oh fifteen or twenty years!!'

She sighed again, only with a little more frustration. "She better be nice or hell is going to make me some reservations, Sunset be nice to Amy, Amy be nice to Sunset"

Amy blinked when she realized she was at the first set of stairs. Great.

With one last frustrated sigh, Amy started hopping up. When she reached the top, just in time to hear the train pull away, she got too bored with the walk and started jogging all the way up to the workshop' door.

Amy looked herself over, she was satisfied after straightening out some of the wrinkles in her dress, and raising her right hand shakily she knocked 3 times.

A muffled "Come in" was heard.

Amy stepped in, taking in all her senses could. Fresh ramen was on the stove, Knuckles and Rouge were watching…Disney? Tails was sitting in a comfy cream colored arm chair and for once wasn't tinkering with something.

Amy walked over to Tails first, and ruffled his hair "Hey boy"

Tails replied with a playful smirk and started swatting her hand away"Amy!"

Amy and Tails relationship with each other was like a brother and sister. Amy would take care of Tails any day, any time you name it. Tails always looked at Amy as a very close friend, sometimes even a sister.

Amy's gaze wondered over to the treasure hunters. "What's up with the Disney channel?"

Rouge's ears perked up. "Bossy here" she said jerking her thumb in Knuckles' direction "didn't want to watch the jewelry channel"

All Knuckles did was roll his eyes.

Amy scanned the room for Sonic…he wasn't in the room. "Where's Sonic? Is he here?"

Rouge looked at Amy and shook her head "no". That gesture was hanging in the air, the room was eerily quiet, Amy felt like she could cut it with a knife.

'Why is everything all of a sudden so tense?' she thought.

Amy's eyes wondered from one person to another, that's when she realized everybody had their heads hanging slightly down, nobody wanted to make eye contact with her. Narrowing her eyes dangerously she slipped her hands to rest on her hips. "Okay what's going on here?"

"Why would you ask that?" Knuckles replied

Amy swiveled her head around to glare at him. "Cause it's all of a sudden strangely quiet, all of ya'll are refusing to make eye contact with me, just after I mentioned Sonic…" After a few minutes something clicked. "Wait! This isn't about Sonic and his new girlfriend is it?!"

Tails gave a nervous laugh. "Kind of…"

Amy rolled her eyes, and let out an irritated sigh. "I have absolutely no problem with this!"

Tails closed his eyes half-way. "Liar…" he muttered

Amy loomed over him, opened her mouth to speak and when she did it came out in a low, dangerous stern voice, almost a growl. "I am not a liar"

A loud laugh interrupted the two. Both Tails and Amy looked over at Rouge who was laughing. "Say that again Amy"

Amy raised one brow in confusion "I am not a liar" she repeated

"Ahahaha!!" Rouge said while pointing a finger at Amy "Amy c'mon you are like the biggest liar ever! I mean I have never heard someone lie as much as you do"

Everyone burst out laughing except Amy, doing so this only made her angrier. Amy clenched her fist. Once seeing this action everyone hushed up.

"Look I know you guys are just looking out for me but, I can look after myself so…" Amy continued lowering her voice dangerously "let's drop this and shut up about it"

It wasn't a question.

It was threat.

A threat that wasn't taken too lightly.

Rouge took a deep breath, feeling like she needed to change the subject she look at Amy and asked "So did the neighbor with the cat say anything about you know what?"

"No"

Once again silence.

"Look" said Knuckles "I don't mean to get back on subject-"

"Even though you are" interrupted Rouge

Knuckles quickly glared at her, before returning to his question "But does anybody know when Sonic and I think…Sunset going to get here?"

As if fate was listening a few knocks were heard from the front door.

"Guess who's here" said Tails in a dull voice

Amy took in a big breath, she didn't even notice her butterflies were gone, but now they were back. The wings were pounding harder than ever inside her stomach. She tried swallowing (which had now became an aerobic exercise), hoping to get rid of the tickling feeling.

No use.

"Coming!"

Tails made his way over to the door, while on the way there both Rouge and Amy were looking themselves over, once satisfied they looked up just in time to see Tails out one hand on the golden door knob.

Amy gripped her dress this was it. She would have to make a good first impression, not just for her but for Sonic too.

'Please let her be nice, please oh please just let this one girl in Station Square be a nice one, please god may you have mercy on her soul if she gets an attitude with me'

Amy's mind was rambling on and on for what seemed like hours but only in reality seconds.

The door opened.

Tails waved hello, just as the world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, stepped in.

"Hey guys" he said while smiling

Amy melted and almost went to hug him for no apparent reason when she remembered he didn't come alone.

Sonic held his hand out the door (the anxiety was killing everyone by now).

"You guys I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sunset"

well that's it for chapter nine I hope everyone enjoys it and just for a hint I am seriously considering having a fight scene between Sunset and Amy, but I'm still thinking about it.

Till next time Please review!!!!


	10. The Sun looked down Upon the Rose

Ahehehe! I finally decided to update! I know I know it's been like what 2 or 3 months? Yeah so sorry I don't have an excuse except that I have been caught up with one of my now favorite animes: Naruto! Yes I love that show! And I also have been making some AMVs(anime music videos) but anyways I am so sorry for the long wait…..i don't even remember who reviewed my last chapter .

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and watching this story.

Author's Note: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything related

"speech"

'thoughts' or sometimes '**Amy's inner self**'

what Amy is really thinking!

Chapter 10

The Sun looked down Upon the Rose:

* * *

Amy blinked once.

Then twice.

And just for the hell of it, she blinked again.

In all of her life Amy never knew such beauty existed. Amy had always thought that Rouge and Sally were the most beautiful girls.

Well now she added Sunset.

Sunset stood there in brown suede tank top, with some black pants and her hair was up in a high ponytail held up by a single piece of black ribbon, with just a touch of make-up.

And she had the high heeled black shoes to match, damnit!

Amy felt the jealously hit…hard.

A soft, very unnoticeable growl escaped from the bottom of her throat. Rouge noticed and shot Amy a look that could only have meant one thing: "Damn"

Amy who had the highest level of confidence in herself this morning now felt as though she was an ugly dead rotten rose compared to a lovely fresh Cherry Blossom, and she loved Cherry Blossoms too!

Sunset's presence popped Amy's bubble.

'I bet she is a real stuck up bitch though' she thought 'yeah, she is just another stuck girl with her nose camping up everyone's ass and-'

"Hi"

It took Amy a second or two to realize that Sunsets was talking to her.

"Oh! Umm…uhhh…hey" Amy gave her best fake smile.

Which sucked horribly.

Sunset held out her hand "I'm Sunset, nice to meet you"

'**Oh yeah she's a REAL bitch**' her inner self thought loudly and sarcastically.

Amy shook her hand "Amy Rose, nice to meet you too"

Sunset gave a sweet smile "Yeah, Sonic has told me so much about you"

"Really! What did he say!"

Sunset giggled in a way that barely touched one of Amy's nerves. It was so not fair, Amy's life was all fine and junk until this Ms. Universe stepped into her life.

God Amy hated her love life.

'**What love life!**' then her inner self cackled in an evil and cruel way.

That's when Amy had a revolution 'I have an inner person!'

"Yo! Amy!"

Amy blinked a couple of times, she must have been zoning out cause there was Rouge's face right in front of hers.

Once again her inner self had to get HER word in '**A little too close if you ask me**'

"Heh heh sorry Rouge I kind of zoned out"

"Yeah I could tell"

"So what did you think of Sunset, she is very pretty, god those clothes fit her perfectly, both her and Sonic make a lovely two some don't you think?"

Amy loved Rouge like a sister, but sometimes she really wished Rouge would keep her mouth shut. "Umm yeah I guess…"

Rouge not catching the sadness and hesitation in her tone grabbed Amy's wrist and said "C'mon let's grab a plate, I'm starving!"

It took them all about fifteen minutes to settle down at the extra dining room table Tails had set up.

While everyone else laughed and chatted, Amy kept her mouth, in fear of snapping off to anyone. She wanted nothing more to go home, put on some music, while lying on her bed.

'Just remember you are Sonic's number one girl'

Amy let her eyes drift to were Sonic and Sunset were sitting, and to add to the humiliation they were holding hands!

'**The way they hold hands and act around each other you not even on his list….**'

Her inner self was not helping…at all.

"So Amy" Rouge said flooring the both of them "what do you plan to do when you get home?"

After a second or two arguing with her inner self about responding, this time her inner self lost thank god.

"Probably sleep, like always"

"So there is no chance of you and me going shopping?"

Amy's ears perked up, she gave Rouge a smirk "It's a date"

"**Hell Yeah**!"

* * *

so to disappoint everyone but that's all I have time for! I am really sorry I know it's really really short, but I have to go emergency! Please read and review (I would especially like comments on Amy's new inner self!) 


	11. Rivals!

A/N: whoa I'm back, lately I have been getting an awful lot of reviews but I love it so much! Thank you all for your time! Sorry I don't update sooner but I have been busy about high school crap and all that and I'm very glad that everyone likes Amy's inner self oh yeah this is the chapter were Sunset starts to act weird…..muhaha….and it brings me great joy to give you the…….drum roll the 11th chapter! Can I get a woo woo! Ha ha just kidding…

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

'**Inner Amy**'

'Quote'

Disclaimer: don't own 'em nope or I wouldn't be here (kidding!)

Chapter Eleven- Rivals:

'**DAMN HER!**'

Amy scowled under her breath, Sunset was just a walking piss-er off bitch on two legs. But slowly Amy's face fell from a angry pissed 'don't you dare get in my way!' to a face that had heartbroken written all over it.

'_But it's that walking piss-er off bitch on two legs that's holding Sonic's hand…_'

Amy blinked sadly; as much as it hurt there was still that burning desire in her heart. That kind of desire that made her want to shake him by the shoulders to get him to understand her feelings! Or that desire that made her want to get his attention, or that desire to just kiss him, hug him love him or….that desire……

Desire.

Desire.

That one word could be used for either bad or good. It was Eggman's _desire_ to have power and now because of that _desire_, he was their number one enemy.

It was Sonic's _desire_ to stop Eggman even if it costed him his life. For the sake of all lives and he would follow that _desire_.

That's when Amy wondered what kind of desire was her's?

Good?

Bad?

Or perhaps both?

Why did she want him so bad? What was it about Sonic that made her think these things? She was so confused!

No…..

She knew exactly what her desire's were….

Amy blinked sadly. Because somewhere deep inside she knew these desires would never come to cease or come to her.

**SONIC** was her desire.

All she wanted was Sonic to acknowledge her, as a friend or more.

But now Sunset was in the picture, and there was no hope.

Amy saw her vision go blurry, and in a small panic she tilted her head down to avoid anyone seeing her tears, luckily she blinked them back. She needed someone to hug her; she wanted _him_ to hug her.

You know that pain in your heart that you can't explain?

Amy criss-crossed her arms to hold both of her elbows.

That's how Amy felt exactly.

"Amy?"

Amy raised her head up to Knuckles who she recognized as the voice that called out to her. "Huh?"

"You alright?"

Now she got more attention than she needed.

"Yeah I'm just thinking…..err if I should eat or not" Then she went off mumbling something about being on a diet.

'**LIAR! YOU COULDN'T GO ON TO A DIET EVEN IF YOU TRIED! YOU DIM-WIT!**'

Amy mentally winced at her inner self's words.

But they were true.

Amy suddenly got that weird feeling like she was being watched.

Amy snapped her head up in Sonic's direction, and Sunset was staring directly at her, Amy gave a questioned look.

'**MUHAHAHA I'M SO SEXY THAT EVEN WOMEN ARE ATTRACTED TO ME!**'

Sunset blinked, grinned, tilted her head to the side and gave a small wave.

Amy in her natural manners waved back.

Inner Amy in her natural manners gave Sunset, her favorite finger.

The middle one of course.

'**BURN IN HELL!**'

Dinner wasn't as great as Amy thought it would be but through out the night she kept feeling Sunset's gaze upon her.

'**weirdo…..**'

It was beginning to annoy Amy how every time she looked in Sunset's direction, all she would see was Sunset's hair flip and Sunset would be looking at Sonic, and she hugged him tighter and he would smile back at her.

Amy blinked.

Amy was always known as one of the smartest girls so it clicked in about 5 seconds.

'**THAT LITTLE BITCH IS DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!**'

Amy gritted her teeth. Sunset was making Amy look in her direction on purpose.

That **whore**.

Amy let a low growl escape by accident.

She was livid.

Why you ask?

No one and I mean no one messes around with Amy and her Sonic.

Amy turned her attention back on her plate. It was sushi, but hey no fat right?

Amy waited, she was waiting for Sunset to stare at her again, Sunset was Amy's prey.

She waited, and she waited for about a few minutes.

Amy grinded in teeth together in frustration.

And then she felt it again.

That feeling of being watched.

Amy smirked, she just caught her prey.

'**heh heh**'

Amy snapped her face up to Sunset's, she was in rage, expecting that same woosh of the hair, Amy got caught off guard.

Sunset was staring directly into her eyes.

Amy stared back with the coldest glare she could muster.

Both girl's eyes were as cold as daggers.

Sunset smirked.

Amy knew that expression, it was a female talent to decipher facial expressions.

It was a challenge.

Amy squeezed her napkin and locked eyes with Sunset again.

If anyone were to look they could see the sparks of electricity flying form each girl's eye to meet in the middle.

From that moment Amy and Sunset both knew.

It was official

Amy and Sunset were rivals.

Dun dun duuuuuun. Anyways thanks for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter as it is probably one of my favorites so far…. Thanks and please review!


End file.
